List of Popeye references in popular culture
As a beloved popular culture icon with a long history, Popeye has inspired countless references in different media. These are but a few: List of references *Popeye appears in Osamu Tezuka's 1948 manga Lost World, both as 'Doctor Jupiter' and as himself, among several other American characters. *The 1949 cartoon Toys Will Be Toys, from Paramount Pictures' Screen Songs series, features a Popeye toy among a parade of animated toys. *Popeye also appears in Osamu Tezuka's 1952 manga Son-Goku the Monkey, acting as a 'heavenly hitman', one of several opponents to the legendary Monkey King. *The 1977 film Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown features a fat, vicious cat named Brutus and voiced by Jackson Beck. This recalls Beck's voice work as Bluto and Brutus. *A hulking, vicious robot resembling Popeye appears in the 1977 Jetter Mars episode "The Best Robot Talent in History": he consists of a large cubical midsection decorated with an anchor, Popeye-style limbs and a Popeye head. *In Detective Comics Vol 1 issue 475 (1978), as Batman talks to the sailors on the Gotham docks, Popeye can be seen in silhouette. *Popeye is among a crowd of aliens in a panel from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 issue 125 (1979). *In Marvel Premiere Vol 1 issue 50 (1979), Popeye and Brutus are seen as mental patients together with Wimpy as their doctor. *Popeye is among several captured superheroes and villains in What If? Vol 1 issue 29 (1981). *In the 1985 Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show", Popeye and Olive are portrayed by Kermit the Frog and Skeeter during the song "We Love Cartoons". *''New Mutants Special Edition'' Vol 1 issue 1 (1985) introduces Harald Einarson, a tyrannical Asgardian lord modeled as (a more realistic-looking) Popeye, who also dies in the episode. Members of his court resemble other Thimble Theatre characters. *Popeye was among the many personalities that appeared as puppets in the music video for "Land of Confusion", Genesis' hit song of 1986. He can be spotted immediately after Phil Collins' encounter with Madonna. *A Popeye lookalike can be seen in What The--?! Vol 1 issue 1 (1988). *In Superman Vol 2 issue 16 (1988), the Prankster laments the state of children's television while parodies of 1980s cartoons are shown on monitors; a goateed Popeye stands in for The All-New Popeye Hour. *In the television series Full House, Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) would at times imitate Popeye, sometimes singing "I'm Popeye The Sailor Man" and once even dressing as him, in the 1989 episode "Little Shop of Sweaters". *Babs Bunny does a Popeye impression in the 1991 Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Pledge Week". *Popeye makes a cameo appearance in The Shadow Strikes Vol 1 issue 26 (1991). *The Genie does a Popeye impression in The Return of Disney's Aladdin issue 2 (1993). *In the 1993 Animaniacs episode "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam", a Popeye-like character can be seen chasing after a Swee'Pea-like character. *Popeye makes an appearance in the 1993 film Loaded Weapon 1, walking the docks at night until he is assaulted by criminals. *Popeye makes an appearance in Marvels issue 1 (1994), being interviewed on the subject of Captain America. *In the 1997 Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Moby Ghost", Eduardo Rivera calls ghostly whaler Maiikrob 'Popeye'. *In a scene from the 1997 film Alien: Resurrection, Dom Vriess (Dominique Pinon) whistles "I'm Popeye The Sailor Man", likely a nod to Pinon's physical resemblance to Popeye. *In the long-running manga and anime One Piece, several allusions to Popeye are made, such as one of the main characters, Franky having large tattooed forearms and using cola to power himself up much like spinach. Another reference is seen in the character Macro who has Popeye forearms and even the same anchor tattoos. Protagonist Luffy (a man made of rubber) also regularly uses attacks that increase the size of his forearms as well as using a variation of Popeye's "Twisker Punch" in which he too twists his arms and hits his opponents with a spinning punch. *In Spongebob SquarePants , a minor recurring character simply referred to as the 'Popeye Fish' shares Popeye's Navy hat, chin and even a similar voice. *The Bluto/Brutus name debate had become a topic of interest on The Rick Emerson radio program. *Popeye is referenced in the Simpsons episodes "Brother's Little Helper" (1999, where Popeye's theme song is parodied); "Jaws Wired Shut" (2002, where Homer Simpson is strengthened by Duff Beer as Popeye is by spinach, then effects a Popeye-like rescue); "The Strong Arms of the Ma" (2003, Marge Simpson's spinach-like use of steroids); "Father Knows Worst" (2009, Homer's spinach-like use of mayonnaise). Popeye is also seen in Bart Simpson's dream in "A Test Before Trying" (2013). *Popeye appears as a bartender in a story segment from Simpsons Comics issue 81 (2003). *In the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door, children are known to collect trading cards and other items of "the Yipper", a cartoon animal which bears a strong likeness to Eugene the Jeep. *In the 2002 The Fairly OddParents episode "Abra-Catastrophe!", countless Popeye-like sailors surround antagonist Denzel Crocker's van while it is camouflaged as a spinach wagon; in the 2004 episode "Just Desserts", Wanda the fairy godmother gains a surge of energy after eating from a spinach can; in the 2005 episode "The Good Old Days!", 'Poke Eye the Longshoreman' can be seen in a faux Fleischer Studios-style cartoon that protagonist Timmy Turner watches together with his grandfather. The latter episode also contains several allusions to old Popeye cartoons and substitutes beets for spinach. *Popeye can be seen in portrait at the Nut Bar in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). *The ailing grandfather from the 2004 short film Life After is known only as 'Popeye', for the strength he possessed in his youth. *The 2006 Drawn Together episode "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" portrays Popeye as a steroids abuser and drug dealer, with syringe tattoos instead of anchors, and Olive's pimp. He suddenly dies of AIDS during the episode. *In the 2006 Family Guy episode "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", Popeye pays a visit to Dr. Hartman. Hartman informs him that the lumps in his arms are actually tumors. When Popeye tries to reply to this, it is all stuttered gibber. Hartman explains that Popeye's weird speaking pattern is caused by a stroke he had a few years ago. Popeye still being alive is deemed a miracle. In the 2008 episode "McStroke", Wimpy appears as a stroke victim. *In the three-part South Park episode "Imaginationland" from 2007, Popeye is a member of the Council of Nine, the rulers of the land of imaginary characters. *In the 2010 Smallville episode "Isis", Cat Grant says to Clark Kent "You're the Popeye to my Olive". *In the 2010 The Office episode "Costume Contest", Jim Halpert dresses up as Popeye along with his wife Pam as Olive Oyl and their baby Cece as Swee'Pea. *In the 2011 Futurama episode "Reincarnation", during a black-and-white Fleischer Studios-style segment, Philip J. Fry eats a can of mushroom jelly in order to gain strength. *In the 2011 film Red State, main antagonist Abin Cooper likes to tell his young grandson to flex his "muscles" like Popeye. *In the 2011 film adaptation of The Green Hornet, one of the enemy gangsters is nicknamed 'Popeye'. Aptly, he loses an eye. *In the 2012 Walking Dead episode "Nebraska", Lori Grimes is called 'Olive Oyl' by Daryl Dixon for having become as thin as Olive. *The 2013 film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon features many cameos from Hanna-Barbera-created characters, including the appearance of a Bertha Blast lookalike as the Caterer. *In the 2013 film The Wolf of Wall Street, Popeye Meets Hercules is shown on television, inspiring the protagonist to gain strength from cocaine as Popeye does from spinach. *A flashback from Batman Vol 2 issue 23.1 (2013) introduces the Joker's abusive Aunt Eunice, who looks like Olive Oyl. *In the 2015 film Ted 2, a Popeye standee and a Bluto cosplayer can be seen at the New York Comic Con. See also *Captain Strong *Robot Chicken's Popeye segments Gallery PopeyeAnimaniacs.png|Popeye in Animaniacs SweePeaAnimaniacs.png|Swee'Pea in Animaniacs Brutus_the_Cat_from_Race_for_Your_Life_Charlie_Brown.png|Brutus the Cat from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown Fairly_OddParents_Popeye_Reference.png|"Poke Eye" the Popeye parody from The Fairly OddParents Pokeye_and_his_nemesis.png|Poke Eye and his unnamed Bluto-like nemesis Pokeye_Beats.png|Poke Eye eating beets Timmy_Beats.png|Timmy Turner, the main character of The Fairly OddParents eating beets Timmy_with_Popeye_Arms.png|Timmy gaining strength and Popeye-like arms Popeye reference from Muppet Babies.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Popeye and Skeeter as Olive Popeye_in_Toys_will_be_Toys.png|A Popeye toy in Toys Will Be Toys Dick Tracy strip.PNG|Popeye and Olive's cameo in Dick Tracy as husband and wife Blondie strip.jpg|Popeye's cameo in Blondie Popeye_Spongebob.jpg|Popeye's portrait in The Spongebob SquarePants Movie Popeye_Robot_from_Jetter_Mars.jpg|The Popeye-like robot from the anime Jetter Mars Macro_the_Fishy_Popeye.jpg|The villainous Popeye-like fishman Macro from One Piece PopeyeFG.jpg|Popeye as he appeared in Family Guy Oscars.jpg|Bluto as he appeared in Family Guy WimpyFG.jpg|Wimpy as he appeared in Family Guy Popeye_from_the_Lost_World_Manga.png|Popeye (as Doctor Jupiter) in the manga Lost World Popeye in the Son Goku the Monkey Manga.jpg|Popeye in the manga Son-Goku the Monkey Popeye Simpson style.png|Popeye as he appeared in The Simpsons Popye_hp.png|Popeye as he appeared in South Park Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 23.46.56.png|Popeye as he appeared in Spitting Image Olive oyl drawn tigether.PNG|Popeye and Olive as they appeared in Drawn Together Joker's_Aunt_Eunice_the_Olive_Oyl_lookalike.png|Joker's Aunt Eunice (an Olive Oyl lookalike) from Batman Vol 2 issue 23.1 Category:Unofficial Category:Lists